Latidos
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: Desde que Shouto puede recordar, los latidos de su corazón no sonaban igual que los de su mamá. Cada vez que recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho se percató que las pausas y los ritmos que escucha al reposar su oreja no se parecían en nada al tan familiar ciclo de su propio corazón. [TodoDeku] (One-shot/AU)


**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

 **Ship: TodoDeku (Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku)**

 **AU: _Soulmate!AU_ en que tu corazón late en clave Morse entregandote el nombre de tu alma gemela.**

 _Boku No Hero Academia_ **le pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **El fanart a** _keirookie_ **en tumblr.**

* * *

Desde que Shouto puede recordar, los latidos de su corazón no sonaban igual que los de su mamá. Cada vez que recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho se percató que las pausas y los ritmos que escucha al reposar su oreja no se parecían en nada al tan familiar ciclo de su propio corazón. Con el tiempo, también se percató que el ritmo de sus otros hermanos eran tan distintos unos de otros.

En una ocasión, cuando su madre aún lo miraba con ternura, mucho tiempo antes de aquel fatídica situación, le preguntó el porqué. Los ojos de su madre se abrieron como platos y palideció evidentemente, ¿le había preguntado algo indebido?

Una pausa se formó, mamá miró de un lado hacia otro verificando que _él_ no estuviera en casa antes de contestarle; "Mi corazón y el tuyo, tú corazón y el del resto, suena diferente porque dicen el nombre de tu alma gemela." le explicó, su mirada perdida en algún sitio de la habitación.

"¿Alma… gemela?" le pregunto otra vez, no entiendo del todo qué significaba eso.

"Alguien con quién estás predestinado a estar toda tu vida, alguien que te hará mejor persona…" le respondió suavemente, la sombra de un sentimiento desconocido para Shouto a su corta edad, "... alguien que te amará y te aceptará por sobre todo."

"¿Papá... es tu alma gemela, entonces?"

Una imperceptible mueca, un sollozo ahogado, "Sí, se podría decir que lo es" _En realidad, no. Jamás lo fue._

Shouto se dio cuenta años después cuan dolorosa fue aquella conversación para su madre. Cuán insensible fue, del daño adicional que lo causó. ¿Cómo mierda su madre pudo mentir que el viejo era su alma gemela, cuando claramente no lo era? Era un matrimonio arreglado, en donde unas de las partes ya conocía por quién latía su corazón- en el más literal de todos los sentidos, puesto que el corazón de todos laten en clave Morse entregando el nombre de su alma gemela- Alguien que tuvo que dejar a su alma gemela y sufrir, sufrir durante los años que le siguieron a su infeliz matrimonio, sufrir porque a cada momento que pasaba su corazón latía al ritmo de aquella persona que debió dejar ir.

"Tener un alma gemela es una pérdida de tiempo Shouto," le decía el viejo cada vez que podía, "A menos que tú alma gemela tenga un quirk increíble con el cual puedan desplazar a All Might del lugar #1… en ese caso, y excepcionalmente sólo en ese, te lo permitiría."

No es como que a Shouto le importaba, de todas maneras.

Su alma gemela podía irse al carajo, por él bien. O más bien dicho por el _bien_ de su alma gemela, si fuera una persona racional se alejaría de él. Se daría cuenta lo más antes posible que estar juntos tan solo causaría sufrimiento y dolor en su vida. Estar con el hijo de Endeavor sonaba a una carga pesada y Shouto no quería hacer sufrir a otra persona más por culpa de la maldita sangre que corría por sus venas.

(Y que, irónicamente, permitía que su corazón latiera rítmicamente al son del nombre de _esa_ persona)

Por ello, ignoro a toda costa tratar de descifrar qué nombre era. No quiso aprender clave Morse cuando estaba en la escuela, saltándose aquellas clases para irse mejor a entrenar o tomar una siesta. Cada vez que sus hermanos lograban escribir cual nombre era para poder traducirlo, cada una de esas ocasiones terminaba congelando - _nunca_ quemando- aquel condenado trozo de papel.

No quería enterarse, de verdad que no.

Aunque todo eso cambió cuando ingresó a Yuuei.

Al llegar, recuerda como sus compañeros cuchicheaban emocionados sobre si habían descifrado ya los nombres, si se habían cruzados con ellos o si ya los habían encontrado. Los que sabían Morse les enseñaban a los que no, papeles con rayas y puntos eran pasadas de un puesto a otro. Ver sus pares tan emocionados, incluso personas tan reservadas o estoicas como Iida o Tokoyami tratando de deducir nombres, hizo que le picara el bichito de la curiosidad.

Quizás… tan sólo quizás… estaría bien conocer el nombre, aunque sea escrito en Morse- podría guardar aquel papel, memorízalo en clave pero nunca _jamás_ traducirlo.

¿Le bastaría con eso?

"¿Todoroki-kun?" preguntó una voz preocupada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Midoriya se encontraba frente a él, su rostro preocupado y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Al ver que había conseguido su atención se aclaró la garganta y se rasco tímidamente el mentón, como hacía cada vez que estaba avergonzando.

"¿Tú...tú sabes cuál es el nombre de tu alma gemela?" logró preguntarle sin tartamudear, sus mejillas rojas como brasero. A sus espaldas, varios de sus compañeros se giraron fijando la vista en él, sus rostros claramente intrigados.

Hablar sobre quién era el alma gemela de Todoroki siempre había sido tema de chisme, como el chico de ojos heterocromaticos nunca había dicho nada ni siquiera un mero comentario sobre ello, la curiosidad subía como la espuma. ¿Quién sería esa persona? ¿Conocía su nombre? ¿O lo conocía en Morse?

"No," respondió, moviéndose incómodo en su asiento bajó la vista de sus pares, "No sé ni su nombre en Morse." Terminó confesando su más íntimo secreto, sus manos inquietas sobre su regazo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Kirishima, acercándose a su puesto, "Hombre, ¿de verdad ni sabes su nombre en clave Morse?"

"No, no lo sé."

"¡Pero si hasta _Bakugou_ sabe el nombre en Morse, aunque no se lo quiera contar a nadie!" exclamó totalmente sincero (y bueno, también un poco resentido) ganándose un insulto bastante colorido por parte del otro chico.

"¿Nadie trató de deducirlo por ti?" pregunto curiosa Tsuyu, que se encontraba al lado de Uraraka.

"No" _sí_ "La verdad es que nunca tuve curiosidad por saberlo." _Mentiras, ahora mismo mueres por saber._

La sorpresa fue notoria en el rostro de sus compañeros, incluso del agresivo de Bakugou que se mantenía al margen de la conversación que se estaba dando en la sala de clases mientras esperaban a Aizawa-sensei. Midoriya lo observaba atentamente, sus expresivos ojos abiertos como platos y una mano apretando su otro brazo.

Aquella mano que se había herido de una manera terrible con tal de destruir aquellos muros de su pasado que lo aprisionaba.

Su corazón, en aquel ritmo ya tan conocido por él pero a la vez tan extraño, latió más y más fuerte al tener aquellos ojos verdes fijos en él, observándolo de una manera tan abierta que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, pero era agradable.

Si era con Midoriya, sentirse vulnerable estaba… bien.

"¿Quisieras saber su nombre?" preguntó Uraraka, al cabo de unos minutos interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado. A su costado, Midoriya se movió sobre un pie y el otro, mientras que Iida la miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"¿Su… nombre?" se les escapó sorprendido, perdiendo control poco a poco sobre lo que sentía.

"Puede ser en Morse, si te es más cómodo" le respondió suavemente la chica, sus castaños ojos brillando emocionados, "Así después tú solo descubres el nombre y te lo guardas como un secreto." agregó, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

A su costado, la mandíbula de Iida se desencajó y Midoriya pegó un chillido ahogado por su mano. Tsuyu tan solo se reía por lo bajo, sus ojos brillando por el gesto pícaro de la castaña.

 _(¿Acaso ellas dos… ellas… ellas eran….?)_

"Es-está bien," terminó cediendo, tratando de guardar la culpa y la rabia -hacia sí mismo- que estaba comenzando a brotar en una caja al fondo de sus pensamientos, "Sólo quiero saberlo en clave Morse, eso sí."

La castaña hizo un gesto, entendiendo lo que quería. Se acercó a su puesto a tomar una hoja de papel y una lapicera, para entregarlas a su amigo peliverde, que parecía estar petrificado en su lugar. El resto miró expectante la situación, nadie ni diciendo ni pio: de una vez por todas saldrían de su curiosidad sobre la alma gemela de Todoroki.

"Deku te escribirá el nombre en clave Morse, ya que es el mejor en eso," comenzó explicando la castaña tomando del brazo a su amigo para llevarlo donde él, "Ahora, simplemente debes dejar que Deku escuche tu corazón- ¿No hay problema en ello, Todoroki-kun?" se dirigió a él consultándole.

Con un leve gesto de su cabeza le señaló que no, no había problema. Cielos, Midoriya si quería podía recostarse en su pecho y tomar una siesta si así lo quisiera.

Uraraka juntos sus palmas sonoramente, logrando que todos saltaran de su lugar de la impresión. "Bien, entonces Deku… si nos haces el favor de-"

"Buenos días…" interrumpió Aizawa-sensei, logrando que por segunda vez todos saltaran en sus sitios en sorpresa. "Vayan a sus puestos, la clase va a comenzar" pidió en su monótona y cansada voz, logrando entenderse perfectamente entre líneas que les decía _'ya más tarde en el receso pueden seguir hablando de sus almas gemelas, god'_

"En las habitaciones veremos el asunto pendiente," le susurró Uraraka antes de irse a su asiento. Midoriya siguiéndole le dio una nerviosa sonrisa, apretando fuertemente contra su pecho el papel y lapicera que la castaña le había dado antes.

El día se le iba hacer eterno a Shouto, pensó al contar las horas que faltaban para que las clases terminaran.

.. -.. ..- -.- ..- / .- -. -.. / ... ... - ..- - - .-.-.

Los minutos parecían pasar eternamente para Shouto, su impaciencia logrando que su lado izquierdo se descontrolaba inconscientemente (y logrando que también Endeavor se ganara unos cuantos insultos a la distancia) Menos mal que ya se encontraba en su habitación, donde no importaba realmente si quemaba algo ahí, mientras que no fueran los espacios comunes que compartía con sus otros 19 pares.

Caminó de un lado al otro de su habitación, la alfombra bajo sus pies haciendo un ruido que ya para su alterada mente le sonaba similar a su ritmo cardiaco.

Todos los años que había podido vivir con la idea de no conocer jamás a su alma gemela, aunque fuere por su nombre, se fueron a la ventana por culpa de la inocente pregunta de Midoriya. Aunque claro, quiere engañarse a sí mismo diciendo que es culpa del peliverde, cuando la verdad es que siempre, muy al fondo de su ser, deseaba saber sobre su alma gemela, lo que fuera de ella.

No le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a madre, pero en ocasiones fantaseaba con que su alma gemela sería alguien que aliviara de las cargas que llevaba, que lo aceptaría por quién era y no por ser el hijo del puto de Endeavor, que lo _liberaría._

En lo más profundo de su ser, su alma gemela era su héroe.

Una risa amarga se le escapó.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que alguien que ni su nombre conocía fuera su _héroe_?

Un suave golpe se escuchó en su puerta, seguido de un _"Todoroki-kun, soy yo."_

"Entra Midoriya," respondió acercándose para sentarse en el borde de su cama, sintiendo un temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Vio como el chico se le acercó tímidamente, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas _(Maldita sea, es demasiado lindo_ ), usando una sudadera un poco _demasiado_ grande para pertenecer a él.

 _(Maldita sea)_

"Te queda algo grande tu sudadera," le comentó sin pensar, golpeándose mentalmente por haber dicho eso.

Una risilla se le escapó al chico, llevándose una mano tímidamente a su cuello, "Es una sudadera de All Might… me la regaló una ocasión que fui a ver a mamá y no tenía con qué abrigarme." le explicó, el sonrojo de sus mejillas aún permanente al hablar de su tutor/ídolo.

Si bien el hecho de porqué _All Might_ se encontraba en la casa de la mamá de Midoriya cuando él fue a verla le llamó poderosamente la atención, había otro asunto que resonaba aún más fuerte en su cabeza y que necesitaba antes atender.

"Entonces... "murmuró Midoriya, sentándose al lado suyo, "Debo escuchar tu corazón… para… bueno, ya sabes…" balbuceó incómodo, su mirada divagando.

"...para saber el nombre de mi alma gemela," le susurro, sintiendo como cada nervio de su piel cobraba vida, el nerviosismo creciendo en su estómago como una bola de estambre.

El pecoso asintió, acercándose un poco más hacia él.

"Bueno, yo…" balbuceo, sus mejillas encendiéndose más haciendo resaltar más sus pecas, "Voy a… escuchar." explicó haciendo unas señas extrañas en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos.

"Sólo hazlo, no hay problema" _Oh mentiroso, mentiroso._

El chico asintió una vez más, acercándose lentamente, moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado y reposando suavemente su oreja derecha sobre su corazón. Poso una de sus manos, la derecha -aquella que sería un recordatorio de por vida para Shouto del daño que le había hecho a ese chico-, delicadamente sobre su estómago como si estuviera tocando al ser más suave y frágil del universo, no al poderoso hijo de Endeavor.

El peso de Midoriya sobre él no le incomodaba, su revoltosa cabellera haciéndole cosquillas bajo su mentón era agradable. Podía sentir su aroma, a océano y canela, tan fuerte bajo su nariz que podría jurar que estaba saboreando el agua salada mezclado con un rollo de canela. Su peso, tan tibio, tan cómodo, le hacía sentir infinitamente feliz.

No quería que terminara, y el hecho que el chico se tomará su dulce tiempo en escuchar sus latidos lo complacía demasiado. Sentir como estaba su cabeza reposada sobre su pecho, su mano sobre su estómago, dándole el espacio para que se él, por una vez por todas, reposará su mano sobre su cabellera.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, largos minutos en que se mantuvieron callados y juntos, uno sintiendo los latidos del otro.

Entonces…

Entonces uno comenzó a llorar.

El otro no se percató del todo, al comienzo. Perdido en su propia burbuja de felicidad, el peso del otro chico ya familiar como si fuera parte de él, que no escucho cuando comenzaron los pequeños sollozos. Cuando sintió su camiseta húmeda, un gemido de tristeza tan _doloroso_ y que la mano sobre su estómago se empuñó, recién ahí se dio cuenta.

Midoriya se encontraba llorando sobre él como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia de su vida al escuchar su corazón.

 _No me digas que es el nombre de un villano._

Los sollozos que daba le estaban quebrando su corazón.

 _Pero con la suerte que tengo…_

¿Por qué lloraba tan desamparado?

… _no lo dudaría._

"¿Qué sucede Midoriya?" le preguntó en un susurro, su mano aún no abandonado su cabellera. "¿N-no logras dar con el nombre…?" sabía que era una tontera su pregunta, pero necesitaba comenzar por ahí.

"No…" murmuró contra su camiseta, su voz ahogada, "Es-escuché perfectamente el nombre…"

"¿Entonces…?" preguntó calmadamente, su mano reposando ahora en la espalda del otro.

"El-el nombre de tu alma gemela…" comenzó, para romper en llanto nuevamente.

 _Oh, jodanme._ Es _un villano._

Con el dolor de su alma, aunque lo único que en ese minuto deseaba tener al chico en sus brazos para reconfortarlo, necesitaba saldar este maldito asunto ahora. Traduciría el nombre, porque si realmente era un villano, solamente para conocer quién era y así evitar toparse en su vida con aquella persona.

Y ahora lo decía _muy_ en serio con ello.

"Midoriya, ¿crees… crees que puedes escribir su nombre?" le pidió, su mano bajo y subiendo lentamente por la espalda del otro en un intento de calmarlo. "Yo… yo puedo traducirlo después…"

Para su sorpresa, el chico accedió. Se separó rápidamente de su cuerpo, tan rápido que una punzada de dolor le dio. Fue como si el chico quisiera irse lo más antes posible de ahí, que cada minuto que estuvo sobre su pecho fue la tortura más grande de su vida.

(O así fue como lo interpreto, dentro de toda la esa escena extraña que se estaba dando en su habitación)

El chico se acercó al escritorio, tomó el post-it que reposaba ahí junto un plumón y comenzó a escribir pausadamente. Retiro el papel para pegarlo en el mural de notas y avisos que tenía Todoroki sobre su escritorio.

"Ahí está," musito Midoriya, secándose toscamente sus lágrimas con sus mangas, "Si me disculpas, tengo que irme…" le dijo sin darle un minuto para poder responderle, cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a Todoroki totalmente confundido.

 _¿Qué mierda sucedió?_

Se acercó a su escritorio para observar el post-it con el nombre de su alma gemela:

.. -.. ..- -.- ..- .-.-.

Buscó aquel viejo librito de notas sobre clave Morse que su hermana metió en su maletín cuando empacaba para vivir en las habitaciones de Yuuei. A pesar que les había insistido hasta el cansancio a cada uno de sus hermanos que realmente no le interesaba ni un pepino todo ese drama sobre almas gemelas, en ese momento agradeció de corazón que en un descuido de parte suya haya guardado aquel librito entre sus cosas.

Ahora había un nombre que debía traducir.

 _Que las lágrimas de Izuku no hayan sido derramadas en vano._

¿Por qué te engañas?

 _Si es un villano, a evitarlo._

Mentiras.

 _Si no lo es… evitarlo también._

Deja de mentir, Shouto.

"D-debe ser una broma…" musito, su mirada fija en el papel y la tosca traducción debajo de aquel nombre en Morse.

El universo lo odiaba.

Era lo más probable.

"Q-quizás traduje mal…" trató de explicarse a sí mismo, sus ojos realmente no creyendo lo que veía. Tomo su celular para abrir una aplicación -unas de las miles que existían- qué hacían traducción de Morse a japonés o a la vice-versa. Tecleó lo más rápido que sus temblorosas manos le permitían -todo eso tratando de mantener su quirk bajo control- para que el mismo nombre le saludara ahora desde la pantalla de su celular.

No había duda alguna…

".. -.. ..- -.- ..- .-.-. = Izuku"

Su corazón -el que ahora comprendía que latía al ritmo de ' _Izuku, Izuku'_ y no lo decía por el hecho de que el chico le gustaba (y mucho), si no que literalmente eso sucedía- comenzó a retumbar tan fuerte en su pecho, que casi creyó que había cambiado de quirk con Jirou por un momento, sus latidos retumbando en todo el edificio de las habitaciones de la clase 1-A.

Y en eso, le llegó la realización.

Algo hizo click en su cabeza… el porqué _Izuku (Tú alma gemela)_ lloraba tan desconsolado encima de él.

Necesitaba ir hablar con él.

Ahora.

Sin pensarlo (actuaba bajo puro instinto a esas alturas, a decir verdad. Su control se fue al carajo, y se percató de una manera curiosa, que eso siempre sucedía gracias a Midoriya) salió de su habitación rápidamente para ir hacia a la del chico - _tú alma gemela,_ le recordó otra vez su cabeza. Se cruzó con Kaminari y Ashido que le saludaron, pero no les prestó mayor atención donde tenía puesta la suya en un asunto prácticamente _vital._

Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta del chico, debió tranquilizarse y respirar antes de entrar, por poco la congelaba o le prendía fuego. Sintió -como pocas veces le sucedía- que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, su mano temblando fuertemente al llevarla hacia la puerta para tocar.

"Midoriya… déjame entrar por favor," le susurró apoyando su frente contra la puerta, "Por favor…"

Tan solo escuchaba su apresurado corazón y nada más.

"Midoriya, por favor…" suplicó lastimosamente, su corazón estrujándose en su pecho.

Escuchó un ruido, ¿caminaba con sus calcetines o pantuflas?, y el peso de un cuerpo que se apoyaba contra una puerta.

"Mido- _Izuku,_ " susurro, sintiendo como su le escapa su corazón por la boca, "Por favor, _déjame entrar_."

Un minuto, luego otro.

Un sollozo pequeño suena, el pestillo que es sacado de la puerta.

" _Está bien,"_ le responde Midoriya, su voz escuchándose tan lejana pero tan cerca a la vez, " _Puedes entrar."_

Una vez dentro, siente un nivel de remordimiento que no sentía desde el festival deportivo. No va a mentir, Midoriya se ve _devastado._ Sus ojos rojos, la nariz sucia, el cabello más desordenado de lo usual y por el rabillo del ojo observa que su cama parece nido de aves. Aunque esta vez no lo dejó con daños permanentes en una extremidad -que a pesar de las mangas largas de su sudadera puede observar sus cicatrices que lo rodean desde el codo hasta la punta de los dedos- el cúmulo de emociones, el daño emocional, que le causó esta vez lo hace sentir _peor._

"¿Con que lo descubriste, eh?" le pregunta sin rodeos el pecoso, dándole la espalda mientras busca algo en sus cajones.

Su franqueza le sorprende, pero logra salir del paso, "... sí, lo… descubrí." le responde, escuchando al chico sonarse la nariz suavemente, "¿Hace… hace cuanto tiempo lo sabías?" le pregunta ahora, parado como un tonto cerca de su escritorio, sintiéndose tan ajeno y extraño ahí.

"Oh, lo sabía desde siempre," le responde suavemente sentándose al borde de su desordenada cama, "Antes de que todos comenzarán a manifestar quirks, yo ya lo sabía."

"Sabía hace ya mucho tiempo que mi corazón late al ritmo de _'Shouto, Shouto, Shouto'_ "

La entereza y la calma con la cual le responde lo sorprenden. Aunque, ¿cuando no? Si todo lo que Midoriya Izuku haga o diga lo deja sorprendido, no importa si sus técnicas de combate mejoren o si le regala la sonrisa más bella del universo.

No sabe qué hacer o que responder, quedándose mudo observándolo detenidamente. Aquello pareciera no molestarle a Midoriya, que continua hablando con su vista fija en sus manos.

"Por supuesto que en un comienzo no sabía a _cual_ Shouto se refería… cuando ingresé a Yuuei, ahí recién me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad que me encontraba frente mi alma gemela." Sus dedos repasan delicadamente una por una las largas cicatrices que adornan su mano, su mirada aún fija en ellas. "Podías ser tú, como también existía la posibilidad que no fuera así, por eso evite hacerme ilusiones, pero…"

La pregunta es clara aunque no haya salido de sus labios. _¿Pero…?_

Aquellos ojos verdes lo buscan y Shouto jura que nunca en su vida, ni siquiera su propia madre, lo había mirado con tan _amor._ Con tanta ternura… como si fuera un ciego que miraba el sol por primera vez.

"... pero me fue imposible no enamorarme de ti, Shouto-kun." le confiesa sin titubear pero sus mejillas rojas cual fresas. "Por eso el festival, realmente quería que usaras tu poder… quería liberar a mi posible alma gemela de esa pesada carga que llevaba."

Las palabras que hace tantos años atrás, casi olvidadas como una vieja película surgieron en su mente: _'... alguien que te amará y te aceptará por sobre todo. Tu alma gemela será tu héroe, Shouto, quién compartirá el dolor y la felicidad contigo, haciendo todo lo posible por tu propio bien.'_

Podía sentir como el calor comenzaba agolparse en sus propias mejillas, que su corazón se escapa de su pecho como si fuera un ave.

Midoriya Izuku _es_ su alma gemela.

"Entonces…" comienza Todoroki, sus palabras atropellándose en su boca, "Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas cuando…?" deja la pregunta inconclusa en el aire.

"¿Cuando escuche mi nombre en tu corazón?" completa por él Midoriya, "Porque sabía cuál era tu actitud sobre las almas gemelas, por eso… bueno… por eso tuve esa reacción." le explica fijando su vista otra vez en su mano, mientras lleva otra a su cuello avergonzando.

"¿C-cuando escuchaste eso?" le pregunta claramente alterado, tratando de recordar alguna ocasión en que se la haya escapado su opinión sobre el tema.

"Oh, para el festival deportivo. Te escuche hablando con Endeavor, que él te comento ' _No me importa si te encuentras o peleas contra tu alma gemela Shouto'_ y tú le respondiste algo como _'Y a mi realmente no me interesa un carajo mi alma gemela, no quiero saber nada sobre él o ella'_ " le relató el pecoso, haciendo gestos con sus manos e imitando de una manera muy irónica a su padre, "Cuando escuche eso… bueno, me quedó claro que si realmente tú eras mi alma gemela, esto no resultaría para nada."

"Lo cual no habría dolido tanto si no me gustaras tanto, Todoroki-kun." en un suave susurro, casi inaudible le confesó la verdad.

Shouto quería regresar en este mismo instante al pasado y golpearse.

 _En serio._

Aquel pensamiento, casi infantil, cuando era más pequeño resonó tan fuerte dentro de él. Como un mantra. Su alma gemela _si_ resulto ser su héroe, si le había ayudado tanto a destruir los muros y alivianar la pesada carga que llevaba sobre sí.

¿Todo lo que pensaba antes? Mal, estuvo tan _equivocado._ En ese instante un pensamiento tan veloz como poderoso cruzó su mente: si su alma gemela se trataba de alguien tan precioso, tan fuerte, tan valiente… tan… tantas cosas que era Midoriya Izuku, si su alma gemela era él, quería estar toda una vida con él.

Combatiría a golpes y cara a cara contra el viejo con tal tenerlo a su lado.

"Izuku," murmuró acercándose hacía al chico para arrodillarse frente a él, "Sé que lo que dije fue muy crudo e insensible, pero trata de entenderme; ¿realmente creías que en un ambiente familiar como el mío me dejarían siquiera poder _conocer_ a mi alma gemela?" busco aquellos ojos verdes observándolo detenidamente.

"Yo combatiría uno a uno contra Endeavor," susurro con tan nivel de convencimiento y dedicación que llegó a exaltar al mismo Shouto, "Lo digo _en serio,_ le destrozaría la cara a golpes con tal de estar contigo."

"Vaya, pues gracias por la oferta, lo tendré en consideración." le respondió sardónico el chico, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera en el rostro del pecoso. "Pero Izuku, ahora que sé que eres tú… yo me uniría contigo para enfrentarme al viejo, lo digo en serio."

Le tomó delicadamente sus manos para sujetarlas entre las suyas, "Pelearía contra el mismo sol de ser necesario," le confesó sintiendo como la sangre empezaba agolparse en sus propias mejillas. "Que seas tú mi alma gemela me hace infinitamente feliz… puesto que… bueno…" tartamudeo enredándose en sus propias palabras.

"¿Puesto que…?" preguntó impaciente Izuku, sus ojos expectantes.

"... también me gustas mucho, Izuku." le confesó en un susurro. "Me… gustas, mucho."

Una risilla nerviosa se le escapó al pecoso, "Ya, creo que eso lo entendí."

Shouto podría sentir literalmente sus mejillas arder, y no era porque estaba usando su costado izquierdo.

"Yo... sé que soy muy reservado a veces y no sé realmente cómo actuar con todo… esto," comenzó el chico, acariciando suavemente las manos de Izuku, "Pero… ¿podemos intentarlo? ¿Intentar que…. Esto… resulte?"

Los ojos de Izuku se iluminaron como si mil estrellas estuvieran encapsuladas en ellas, volviéndose brillosas por unas lagrimillas que amenazaban por salir.

"Sí," respondió con la voz ahogada, siendo muy palpable la emoción en ella, "Por favor Shouto… intentémoslo, quiero que ' _esto'_ resulte."

"Gracias… Izuku." susurro Shouto, inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en las manos del chico. "Muchas gracias, de verdad." Y le deposito un beso tras otro sobre sus largas cicatrices.

"No hay de qué…" respondió Izuku, su voz quebrada mientras aquellas traicioneras lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Cuando el chico de ojos heterocromaticos dejo de besarle las manos, llevo su palma para tomar la mejilla del otro. "¿Por qué no vamos a comer unos waffles, alma gemela?" le sugirió, a pesar que su voz sonaba ahogada en sus lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Una risa se les escapó al otro, "Qué cambio más brusco de tema."

El pecoso de rió también, mientras secaba toscamente con su manga su rostro.

"Es que con todo esto me dio hambre a decir verdad," le confesó mientras le daba una tímida sonrisa, "Además sé que Hagakure había comprado mezcla para waffles y que Iida trajo una wafflera desde su casa…"

"Ah, ya veo," comentó mientras se levantaba para buscar los pañuelos el chico antes había sacado para ofrecerle uno. "Bueno alma gemela, vamos a comer waffles."

La sonrisa que Izuku le dio fue tan brillante, más que el rayo del quirk de Aoyama.

"Vamos entonces… Shouto." se levantó y le ofreció tímidamente su mano, el sonrojo en su cara permanente y fuerte cuando el chico se la tomó firmemente.

"Vamos Izuku." le respondió, tomando fuertemente esa mano, no pudiendo sacar sus ojos sobre el otro.

Desde que Shouto puede recordar, los latidos de su corazón no sonaban igual que a los del resto. Como también podía recordar que durante mucho tiempo, no quería saber nada sobre su alma gemela.

¿Pero ahora?

Ahora Shouto, siente como un preciado regalo cada latido de su corazón que le dicen el nombre de Izuku. Ahora, él es la persona más feliz tomada de la mano de su alma gemela, con su cabellera revoltosa y su sudadera gigante, camino a hacer waffles.

Desde ese momento, Shouto era inmensamente feliz al reposar su mano sobre su corazón para sentir latir el constante ' _Izuku, Izuku, Izuku'_ que su corazón le daba.

.. -.. ..- -.- ..- / .- -. -.. / ... ... - ..- - - .-.-.

OMAKE:

"Shouto-kun, ¿de qué sabor te gustan los waffles?"

"Arándanos con un poco de jarabe, Izuku."

Mientras que en la cocina se escuchaba a la pareja de almas gemelas tomar bowls, paletas, envases y todo tipo de insumos para poder hacer sus waffles, desde el área común cómodamente sentados desde los sillones un grupo de chicos tenían una gran sonrisa de complacencia en sus rostros y un especial brillo en sus miradas.

Un brillo tipo _'¡Lo hicimos!'_

"No puedo creer que lo logramos chicos…" murmuró Uraraka posando una mano emocionada en su pecho.

" _Realmente_ resultó el plan…" comentó Kirishima, haciendo un gesto como que se secaba lágrimas de emoción de sus ojos.

"El plan _'Juntemos a los tortolos'_ fue todo un éxito," chilló de alegría Ashido mientras que levantaba una palma para chocarle los cinco a Kaminari.

Al lado de Uraraka, Iida se sonaba la nariz claramente emocionando murmurando sobre parejas destinadas y confesiones amorosas cursis, mientras que Tsuyu le dedicaba una mirada a la castaña como diciéndole _'Mira, quién se oponía al principio, llora de felicidad ahora'_

"Yo no sé porque mierda tengo que entremeterme en la vida amorosa del idiota de Deku y del bastardo Mitad-Mitad." refunfuñó molesto Bakugou sentado de brazos cruzados en uno de los sillones, "Ahora voy a tener que soportar ver a esos dos idiotas actuar todos melosos, maldita sea."

"Katsuki, hombre te amo, pero cállate." le respondió Kirishima lanzándole un cojín en su cara.

Y mientras que en el área común se reían de Bakugou, su ataque de rabia y como destrozó a un pobre cojín por su ataque, en la cocina un par hacían waffles y comían dulces mientras que le daban comienzo a una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

* * *

 _Omgg, primera vez que escribo para el fandom de BNHA :'D después de leer el manga y los últimos capítulos de la S2 mi intensidad de shippeo por el TodoDeku creció como la espuma y necesité escribir algo para ellos uwu También decir que me atreví a escribir gracias a la convocatoria realizada en la página de fb "TodoDeku [Todoroki & Midoriya]" (P.D: vayan a revisar esa página, siempre terminó con colapso respiratorio a ver sus memes y videos LAKSJDKA)_

 _Bueno, toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida uwu como también puntualizar algún error que haya comentido (no tiene beta reader, pls :c) en especial con la clave Morse, ya que realmente no sé así que tuve que guiarme por un traductor Morse-Inglés que hay en internet._

 _En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!_

 _-Minka._


End file.
